Mr Alonso's Railway
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Thomas tells the story about Mr Alonso and his railway, and how the railway board shut it down.


**Another Thomas crossover with "Every Witch Way" this time it's "Mr Alonso's Railway" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It was another winter's night on the Island of Sodor, and all the engines were in their sheds.

"We liked your story about Duke." said Percy. "But can you tell us another story about a railway?"

"And not a story about a railway Sir Topham Hatt owns." added James. "We've heard plenty of those stories.

"How about this one?" said Thomas. "Ever heard of the Iridium Railway?"

The engines had never heard of the Iridium Railway.

"Go on!" said Percy.

"It's owned by a man named Mr Alonso." added in Thomas.

And so Thomas began his story.

_Iridium is a magical place just like the Island of Sodor. There are lots and lots of railways there._

_But the big railway, the Iridium Railway, is run by a man named Mr Alonso. He has five engines, Julie, the big Express engine, Ernie, the small tank-engine, Specks, the diesel engine, Jacob, a large mixed-traffic engine, and Issac, the Great Iridium engine._

_Mr Alonso never likes to be called by his full name, Francisco. He also has another important job, principal of Iridium High._

_Sometimes instead of giving kids detention, he'll give them jobs working on the railway line._

_Mr Alonso's daughter Emma, is sometimes also in charge of the railway. She likes working there, along with her BFF Andi._

_People have said that the railway is one of the best railways in the world, and this makes Mr Alonso pleased._

_But one morning, trouble occurred. It started just like any other morning, with Mr Alonso coming to Iridium Sheds to give out the days work._

"_Julie will be pulling the Express like always." said Mr Alonso. "Ernie will shunt freight cars in the yard, Specks will help at the Diesel yards, and Issac will help at the sugar mill."_

_The four engines set off to do their important jobs._

_Then Mr Alonso turned to Jacob, the big green engine._

"_I need you to take some very important people on a tour of the railway. These people are from the railway board."_

"_Yes sir!" whistled Jacob, and he puffed away at once._

_Jacob __loved __doing important jobs for Mr Alonso, but this job made him feel special._

_As he approached Mainwood Station, he noticed a tall man wearing glasses. This man was Mr Wilson, and he was the man in charge of the railway board. He inspected Jacob, then boarded the coaches._

_Jacob puffed happily away towards Iridium Station._

_Everything was going smoothly. The passengers were happy, and they were enjoying the sights and sounds of Iridium._

_But just then, a conductor's warning whistle was heard! Jacob had to stop the train._

"_What's the matter?" asked Jacob's driver._

"_The track is slippery." replied the conductor. "You must take the old track."_

_"__But does it divert to Iridium Station?" asked the fireman._

"_It should, but it's longer." _

_So Jacob's turned onto the old track._

_This track was very old and the rails were bumpy. Signs warning engines to __**GO SLOW **__were found all around._

"_This track is bumpy and running my wheels!" said Jacob._

_But it was no use. Soon the track became so bumpy, that Jacob's driver had to stop the train. This caused confusion and delay. _

_The passengers were very cross _

_Mr Alonso soon arrived, and he was very cross as well_

"_I knew I couldn't trust you!" he boomed. _

_But before Jacob could answer, Mr Wilson came over to Mr Alonso._

"_This railway is unacceptable!" said Mr Wilson. "I am shutting it down and releasing you from your principal duties!"_

_That night, Mr Alonso made the announcement to the other engines._

_"__Why is this railway closing sir?" asked Juile. "It's very lovely here."_

"_Yes!" added Jacob. "What's going to happen to us?"_

_Specks peered at the little blue engine through his thin-wired glasses. "Calm down Jacob." he said. "We're going to find another railway."_

_"__What's a railway?" asked forgetful Issac._

"_Calm down everyone." said Mr Alonso. "There's no way that this railway is being shut down._

_But sadly, it was. Mr Alonso lost everything, and the engines were shut in their sheds, hoping for a proper buyer._

_Months went by, and still there were no buyers. The engines just sat in their sheds, hoping for the best._

"So what did happen to Mr Alonso and his engines?" asked Percy.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out." said Thomas.

All the engines soon fell asleep, except Percy, who still wondered what really did happen to Mr Alonso and his engines.


End file.
